1. Field of the Invention
Hand held hair blow dryers with an air intake grid in the case have a tendency to accumulate airborne debris in the intake grid. An object of the instant invention is to removably attach an air filter over the intake screen to filter out such debris.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,542 issued in 1989, titled Computer Air Filter Device, describes a filter panel to be adhesively attached to the outside of a computer and disc drive housing to cover the air intake grids used to draw air into the housing by a draft by a cooling fan in the housing.